


Raised From Hell

by reinadefuego



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Barney can never get rid of his ex-boyfriend permanently, no matter how many times he shoots him.Written for challenge #442 - "resurrection" at slashthedrabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Изгнанный из ада](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561409) by [fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017)



Barney finds him laying on his porch.

Body riddled with bullet wounds. Eyes open.

"What do you want?" Barney says, kicking Conrad's leg. Bastard never stays dead for long. Something's always dragging him out of hell and dumping him on Barney's doorstep. This is the thirteenth time; clearly Karma's got it in for him.

"You left me to die in Asmenistan."

"Don't put that on me." Barney hates it when he does this. Blaming his pathetic fuck-ups on Ross. It's like Conrad doesn't know the meaning of the word culpability. "Go back to Hell, Conrad."

"Can't. Satan kicked me out."


End file.
